Hooter's
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The Boho's go out for dinner, and rather then go to The Life Cafe, they try something new and go to Hooter's. Oneshot.


Hooter's

"I'm hungry." Collins groaned as he rubbed his stomach, shifting uneasily underneath Angel. "You guys have anything good to eat here?" 

Mark and Roger eyed each other, and then eyed the fridge. 

"The only thing we really have that hasn't expired is beer." Roger said, answering the professor with a shrug. 

"That's not very healthy." Joanne stated. "Why not use the money to buy food instead of beer?" 

"Why not use the money to pay for rent?" Roger questioned with a smirk, testing the lawyer. 

"because you can use the money to pay for food, which will give you energy to write songs, or get a job, so in the long run you will earn money to pay for the rent." Joanne said in one rushed breath. 

Roger's face completely fell, causing Mimi who was curled up beside him to giggle. "I think Roger forgot he was challenging a lawyer." 

"Does the lawyer know how to satisfy my hunger pains?" Collins asked. 

"Maybe, but I bet she can't satisfy you in bed." Angel whispered, so only Collins could hear, causing the professor to uncontrollably grin. 

"Want to go to the Life Café and get something to eat?" Mark suggested. 

"We _always_ go there." Mimi said, "Let's try something new." 

"Like what?" Roger asked, 

"Hooter's!" 

Everyone turned their attention to Maureen who had her head in Joanne's lap. The diva had no idea she had captured everyone's attention, since her own interest was currently fixated on Joanne's breast. 

"Hooter's?" Angel asked, 

Maureen smirked while nodding, finally turning her head to face everyone, a twinkle burning in her eyes. "Yeah huh." She slowly sat up, her smirk turning into a wide grin, "They have great service. The waitresses wear short shorts, and tight shirts." Her eyes were once again glued to Joanne's breast, her right hand reaching out to cup one, her eyes dazed over, drool about to escape her mouth, "Hoo-ter's." She slowly whispered like she was in a trance. 

"Per-vert." Mimi slowly said, with a shake of her head, but a smile hanging on her lips, amused by the diva's sexual thoughts.

"So!" Maureen chirped, finally coming out of her daze, her eyes landing on Collins. "You in big guy?" 

"I think you forgot something...I'm gay." Collins stated, pulling Angel close. "Chicks with big tits aren't going to get me to go to some restaurant." 

"How about the food?" Maureen asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Let's go, I'm curious to see this place." Angel insisted. 

"I'm so in." Roger said, trying to hide his excitement. 

"I'll go too." Mimi agreed, as did Mark. 

"I'll good too…if!" Joanne began, pulling Maureen's face so they could make eye contact, "You don't ogle the waitresses." 

Maureen sighed while discreetly putting her hand behind her back, crossing her fingers. "Okay I won't ogle." 

"She is totally crossing her fingers." Mimi pointed out with a snicker, earning her a pillow in the face by Maureen. 

"Maureen!" Joanne warned. 

"I won't!" Maureen whined, climbing to her feet, her smile returning. "Okay let's go!" she shouted, and ran out of the loft.

Mark joined Joanne, and the two followed the excited drama queen.

"She is so going to ogle." Mark said. 

Joanne nodded. "Totally." 

Once at the restaurant Maureen and Roger couldn't seem to stop smiling as they checked out all the waitresses. 

"I think this is the happiest I ever seen him." Mimi declared, while looping arms with Angel.

Angel nodded, "At least he isn't all angsty." 

"True." Mimi smirked, "Maybe this was a good idea." 

"Isn't this great?" Maureen asked, her elbow nudging Collins, her eyes wildly scanning the room.

"I'm gay." Collins whispered, knowing very well Maureen wasn't talking about the atmosphere, and more about the short shorts, and tight shirts. 

"I think it's fantastic." Roger agreed with the diva, as a blonde waitress walked by, his focus glued to her until Mimi stepped in his view. 

"Hi remember me your girlfriend?" Mimi asked, 

A minute later a girl greeted them, mostly talking to Mark. 

"Hi, how many?" She asked with a perfect smile. 

Mark lightly blushed, nervously fiddling with his fingers, "Um sev…seven." He stuttered. 

"Would you like a table or a booth?" 

"Boobs…" Mark's cheeks turned dark red at the slip of the word; the rest of the boho's stifling their laughs. He shook his head and cleared his throat, trying again. "Booth please." 

"Sure," The waitress said, trying to muffle her own laugh, "Right this way." 

"Way to be a smooth talker." Roger chuckled, patting the filmmaker on the back. 

Collins, Angel, Mimi and Roger piled in together on one bench, while Mark, Joanne and Maureen took the other side. 

"Cindy will be your server for today; she will be over in a few minutes. I hope you enjoy your meal, and your stay." The girl smiled, while handing out the menu's, and then she was quickly gone, to greet another group that had entered the restaurant. 

"Look at all the food choices." Collins praised, his eyes scanning the menu. "I don't even know where to start!" 

"Look at them." Roger laughed, pointing between Maureen and Collins, the both of them unable to stop smiling. "It's like they justwon a million dollars." 

"Well Collins loves food." Angel smirked, "And chica over there loves people…people with big breast." 

"You're ogling." Joanne said with out looking up from her menu. 

"I'm taking in my surroundings." Maureen defended. 

"Oh man…" Collins moaned, "Looking at all this food makes me want to take it all home and eat it off of Angel!" 

"Honey!" Angel squealed, wrapping her arms around his bicep. 

"Ew…" Mark shook his head. "Mental image." 

"Here comes our waitress!" Maureen said, while waving her hands in front of Roger's face, knowing he was the only other excited one about the whole concept of this restaurant. 

"Ooo brunette, just like Mimi." Roger smirked.

"Her boobs are totally bigger than Mimi's though." Maureen pointed out. 

"Hey!" Mimi whined, kicking the diva under the table. 

"It's not a bad thing…" Maureen pouted, while rubbing her shin. "Ow Pookie…she kicked me." 

Joanne simply shrugged, keeping her nose in the menu, silently laughing. 

"Hi, I'm Cindy your waitress." The brunette introduced. "Can I start you off with drinks?" 

"Beer." All seven of them said at once. 

Cindy laughed, "Okay, that was easy. I'll bring you two pitchers." 

"You better make it three." Collins suggested, 

"Okay three." Cindy smiled and jotted it down. "Do you guys need a few more moments, or are you ready to order?" 

Everyone looked around the table, all deciding that they were ready. Roger ordered first, then Mimi, Angel, Collins, Mark, Joanne, and finally it was Maureen's turn. 

"And for you?" Cindy smirked, 

Maureen looked up, her eyes full of sparkle, "I'd like the chicken _breast, _with a side salad." She flirtatiously answered while handing her the menu, making sure her fingers brushed the waitress's hand. 

The waitress couldn't help but smile, catching on to the flirty game the diva was playing. "What kind of dressing?" She asked, purposely reaching across the table in front of Maureen for the rest of the menu's, giving her quite the show. 

"Ranch." Maureen smirked, taking advantage of the position and letting her eyes wonder down the girl's top.

"No problem." She winked, "I'll have your orders out shortly." And with that being said she walked away. 

"How do you do that?" Roger asked. "Do you have some kind of gift for makingwomen expose themselves to you?" 

Maureen shrugged. "It's because I'm hot." 

"I can't believe you just did that right in front of me!" Joanne said, hitting Maureen on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Maureen whimpered, rubbing her head. "I'm just playing around. Plus don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show either?" 

"I kind of did." Mark said, slowly raising his hand. 

"Aw, honey, we need to get you a girlfriend." Angel cooed. 

"Let's get him Cindy's number!" Maureen cheered, "I bet you I can get it." 

"No." Joanne said. "You know what; get up you and Mark are switching spots." 

"But Pookie…I want to be on the end, I have a better view of everything." 

"I don't care." Joanne said, pushing Maureen off of the bench. 

Once Mark slipped out, Joanne pushed Maureen back in the booth, and climbed in next to her, pressing her close to the wall. 

"Ha, ha. Now I'll get to hit on the waitress." Roger announced, until Mimi pinched his arm, "Or maybe I'll let Mark have the honors." 

Twenty minutes later, the waitress returned with everybody's food, surprised to see Maureen had moved.

"You tricked me by switching spots." She smirked, reaching over once again to give Maureen her ordered. "Here is your chicken breast." 

"Thank you," Maureen smiled, "It looks delicious." 

"I get that a lot." She smiled. 

"Honey…" Angel began, not able to pull her eyes from the waitress's breast, and couldn't resist her next question,"I just have to ask, are those real?" 

The waitress giggled, and looked down, then back up with a smile. "No, but they were worth every penny." 

"Nice." Angel smirked being friendly. The best fake pair I've ever seen." 

"Thank you and enjoy your meal." She said, and sauntered off. 

"Maybe I should get a pair." Mimi wondered. 

"I like your breast the way they are." Collins said while taking a bite of his food.

"Dude!" Roger said, "You checking out my woman's breast." 

"Don't get made he's gay." Maureen stated.

"The word breast is certainly flying through the air a lot tonight." Mark said, 

"Or you could say bouncing," Roger chuckled, watching a passing girl walk by. 

"You know Joanne…" Mimi said, "I give you props, you're a full out lesbian, yet you manage to keep your eyes in a respectful place, not gazing once at any of these woman in their tight white shirts." 

"Thank you Mimi…" Joanne smiled, "I like to respect other's, so I get respect back…woman arn't objects..." she began, but as she was saying this someone at the table across from them had dropped their fork, so a waitress bent down to pick it up, her ass in full view, causing the lawyer to stop mid-sentence while she checked that ass out. 

"Joanne is totally checking out that girl's ass!" Roger said, "What happened to the whole respect thing Joanne?" 

"Haven't you guys figured it out already?" Maureen asked, "Joanne is an ass girl. She loves them!" 

"I do not…" Joanne slowly argued, finally the waitress stood up, and Joanne shook her head, eyeing all her friends who had amused smiles on their faces. "I do…I love asses." 

"Its okay honey, you fit in perfectly with us." Angel said, 

"To ass and tits!" Maureen cheered, and everyone clanked their glasses together, and began enjoying the rest of their meal. 

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Shrugs)_** I wanted to write a boho group story...**

**I own nothing!**


End file.
